Una Vuelta de Tuerca
by GinellaEvans
Summary: (Atención: Situado a partir de la novena temporada) Dean y Sam han vuelto a estar juntos en el búnker para trabajar. Desde hace unos días que no han tenido un caso, pero el sonido de la máquina y una llamada les interrumpen y ahora tienen que lidiar con otro problema. One-shot


**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"**

**Disclaimer: Esta obra me pertenece totalmente a excepción de los personajes. Si alguien la quiere traducir o escribir en otro sitio, tiene que pedirme permiso. Ahora leed con gusto.**

Dean y Sam no recordaban cuándo había sido la última vez que habían discutido. Primero, durante todo el trayecto del coche para el búnker, habían estado en silencio. No ese silencio que era común en ellos y que era reconfortante, sino ese que podía cortarse con tijeras sin ningún problema. Para poner las cosas peor, el ambiente no sólo no mejoró sino que encima empeoró con ese silencio tan tenso, puesto que ambos hablaban sólo si era necesario y luego más tarde volvía a ser el mismo ambiente que había habido minutos antes. Por eso ambos, cuando fueron a desayunar, parecían derrotados y ninguno habló con el otro a pesar de la cantidad de remordimientos que cada uno tenía en su mente. Y no eran pocos. A esto había que añadir que Castiel desaparecía la mayor parte del tiempo y cuándo volvía o era ya de noche o se quedaba prácticamente todo el rato con Sam.

Unos días más tarde, vieron que de momento seguían sin tener un caso después del último y cada uno se fue por un lado: Sam a leer un libro y Dean se dedicó a estar en el portátil pero ni siquiera las fotos pornográficas podían ayudarle. Cansado ya de estar tanto tiempo al ordenador, lo apagó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Dean esperaba que en un tiempo no muy lejano hicieran las paces porque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo era capaz de estar así: Supuestamente enfadado, molesto consigo mismo y un sinfín de cosas.

Cuando llegó la noche y los dos pensaron que no iba a ocurrir ya nada y se dirigían ya a las habitaciones para descansar, las alarmas del búnker se dispararon y ambos se dirigieron a la máquina. Las señales eran lo suficiente altas como para que esa chatarra las leyera pero lo suficientemente bajas como para adivinar que esas señales tendrían que ser de una ciudad más alejada de dónde se encontraban.

Como cosa del destino o de la suerte, el teléfono de Dean sonó y éste lo cogió no sin antes ver que quién llamaba era Garth.

— ¿Garth? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Dean extrañado.

— Dean, no veas cuánto me alegra oírte —suspiró Garth—. Hay un gran problema.

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó éste.

— En Stull —respondió después de un pequeño silencio—. Estaba saliendo de Lawrence porque había habido un problema con un metamórfico.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Dean con urgencia, temiéndose lo peor.

— Bueno, pues según iba por la carretera con el coche vi una luz gigantesca que procedía del cementerio y que salía del suelo. Cuando llegué no vi nada, pero había jurado ver a dos personas —explicó Garth rápidamente—. De todas formas echaré un vistazo por si hay alguien.

— Ten cuidado —le advirtió su amigo.

— Llevo armas —replicó éste.

— Llegaré... llegaremos lo antes posible —rectificó mordiéndose la lengua—. Ahora le informo a Sam, nos vemos allí. No cometas locuras —dijo antes de colgar y guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Sam le había estado observando y en esos momentos, tenía una ceja alzada y parecía esperar a qué le explicase qué problema había. Dean suspiró resignado a tener que hablar él primero pero le contó a su hermano lo que le había dicho Garth y Sam decidió investigar por el hecho de ser el sitio donde habían encerrado a Miguel y Lucifer, por lo que en menos de dos minutos ya habían cogido todas las armas y todo aquello que necesitaban y se dirigieron a toda prisa al coche para ir a Stull.

_Minutos antes._

Después de una "pequeña" pelea que había tenido con el subnormal de su hermano mayor, había decidido sentarse a una roca lo más lejos posible de él para pensar en algunas preguntas que le revolvían la mente y le confundían cómo el hecho de que su "adorado" padre no había ido a rescatar a su hijito Miguel-obediente en todo-pesado-insufrible-yo lo sé todo-premio nobel al mejor hijo... Bueno, el caso es que ahí seguía ese insufrible ángel que ahora, cómo todos los días y a la misma maldita hora, estaba rezando a su padre desaparecido. Se mordió el labio aguantándose las ganas de darle un buen golpe y preguntarle cómo era capaz de ser tan humillante y no tener algo – aunque fuese un poco – de dignidad. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una luz que iluminó la estancia y que él ya se conocía. Era la misma luz que le había sacado. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando? ¿Es que algún demonio por fin había decidido liberarlo y con ello al pesado de Miguel, o los Winchester habían vuelto a meter la pata de nuevo y sin querer le estarían sacando? No estaba seguro de nada, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de salir y estirar las piernas, así que alzó el vuelo seguido casi al segundo por Miguel y en menos de unos minutos, ambos vieron que se encontraban en Stull. Pero allí no había nadie. Ni demonios, ni ángeles, ni Winchester... Nadie. Nada. Lucifer levantó levemente el entrecejo y observó el lugar intentando llegar a una conclusión de quién les había sacado y sólo llegó a una: Dios. La única pregunta era por qué. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué quería? Odiaba a su padre por nunca decir ni explicar nada de por qué hacía unas cosas u otras.

— ¿Padre? —se atrevió a mencionar Miguel casi tartamudeando. Sin embargo, sólo el silencio les respondió y éste suspiró.

En ese momento ambos vieron pasar un coche y antes de que Miguel se diera cuenta de ello, Lucifer ya le estaba llevando arrastras dentro del mausoleo más cercano y cerró.

— ¿Qué haces? —Estuvo a punto de gritar Miguel—. ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

— Podría ser cualquiera y a menos que quieras que te pregunten por la luz que ha salido de la tierra, te aconsejo que no salgas de aquí —dijo Lucifer reprochándole.

Miguel farfulló algo inteligible, pero no dijo nada más y se quedó dónde estaba, quieto y a la espera. Oyeron el motor apagarse y un rato más tarde, oyeron la hierba crujir por las pisadas. Lucifer observó la estancia e intentó buscar un segundo escondite en caso de que el individuo que andaba por el cementerio, entrase ahí. Enfocando un poco, logró ver en el suelo una trampilla e hizo señas a su hermano para que mirase hacia ahí. Este siguió su mirada hasta la trampilla y se dirigió hacia allí para comprobar si estaba abierta.

El sonido de la hierba crujiendo, más cerca que antes, les interrumpió en ese proceso que estaban llevando con lentitud y los ojos de ambos centellearon en señal de alarma. Miguel abrió la trampilla y Lucifer se le unió para bajar juntos hasta abajo y resguardarse un rato. Técnicamente eran ángeles y podían ir a cualquier parte que deseasen pero llevaban tanto tiempo sin utilizar sus poderes que tenían que hacer práctica. No es que no les hubiesen utilizado en la jaula pero ahí eran materiales y era distinto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí? —preguntó Miguel rompiendo el silencio.

— El suficiente para saber qué podemos salir sin problemas o hasta que aprendamos de nuevo a desaparecer —replicó Lucifer con sorna.

— No nos debería costar mucho volver a desaparecer —replicó Miguel cruzándose de brazos.

Antes de que Lucifer respondiese algo, oyeron la puerta de arriba abrirse.

— Pues espero que sea antes de que nos vean —replicó éste en un susurro, agudizando el oído.

— ¿Hola? —oyeron decir arriba.

— No parece ser ninguno de los Winchester —murmuró Lucifer. Un trozo de piel se cayó al suelo cuando se tocó la cara y al verlo se tocó la cara de nuevo—. Me parece que voy a tener que cambiar de recipiente enseguida.

Miguel dirigió una mirada al suyo y observó en sus brazos que él también tenía que hacerlo.

Lo mejor de todo en ese momento fue que después de varios intentos ahora más desesperados, ambos lograron desaparecer y aparecer en el exterior cerca de donde habían salido.

— Creo que me voy a buscar un suplente —mencionó Lucifer con una sonrisa burlona. Miguel fue a lanzarse contra él pero éste ya no estaba por lo que por no ser menos, también se fue y desapareció.

Cuando Garth pensó que nunca llegarían, vio llegar el coche de Dean y se incorporó del suyo. Saludó a los dos hermanos que parecían bastante tensos todavía y explicó que no había encontrado nada pero que el suceso había sido tan raro que ya había policías de varios estados revoloteando por el cementerio. Lo malo es que no había conseguido nada nuevo.

Cuando Garth se fue con su coche ya que tenía otro caso, los dos se miraron significativamente. Solamente había una cosa que podía haber sucedido con eso y era que la jaula había sido abierta y eso significaba que ambos arcángeles que habían encerrado ahí, estaban fuera.

Como si fueran a aparecer en cualquier momento, ambos subieron al coche cuanto antes y se dirigieron de vuelta al búnker para conseguir ver por internet o en algún lado signos angélicos.

Cuando llegaron, casi cerraron la puerta de golpe como si alguien les hubiera estado persiguiendo.

— ¡Esto es una mierda! —Gritó Dean—. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Lucifer y Miguel fuera de la jaula?

— Yo tampoco entiendo nada, Dean —dijo Sam más calmado que su hermano pero también preocupado—. No creo que los demonios hayan decidido liberar a Lucifer ahora y los ángeles no parecían muy preocupados de no tener ahí a Miguel, así que ha tenido que ser otra persona.

— ¿Cómo quién? —replicó Dean.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta y ambos se levantaron extrañados. Los dos cogieron varias armas y Sam se ofreció a abrir la puerta mientras Dean sacaba la espada de ángel que le serviría para lo que estuviese en el otro lado. Cuando Sam abrió la puerta, Dean enseguida puso la espada en la chica que estaba más cerca de la puerta.

— ¿Y ahora ya puedes explicarnos las cosas? – se giró la chica, alejándose de Dean, hacia alguien que creían que no volverían a ver.

— ¿Chuck? —preguntó Dean asombrado—. Pero... se... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y dónde has estado todos estos años? ¿Y quiénes son esas dos tías buenas?

— ¿Puedo pasar y así os lo explico? —preguntó mirando a la chica que le había preguntado de mala manera. Ésta rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

Sam se encogió de hombros ante eso y Dean bajó la espada y dejó sitio para que las tres personas, que estaban a las puertas, entrasen.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la mesa y sentados, Dean se giró hacia Chuck que parecía estar vigilando a las dos chicas que estaban a su lado.

— Bien, ¿puedes responderme ahora, Chuck? —preguntó Dean con resignación.

— Winchester, no es Chuck —recalcó la chica anterior—. Es Dios.

— ¿Qué?

— Mira Dean, no tengo mucho tiempo —recalcó Chuck o Dios—. Sí, soy Dios. Y estos dos que ves aquí son mis hijos Miguel y Lucifer. Debido a que ni el Infierno ni el Cielo están bien, he decidido sacarles para que arreglen esas cosas y mientras tanto, vosotros los vigiléis.

— ¿Qué eres Dios? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y qué hagamos qué? —preguntó enseguida Dean.

— Dean, siempre he sido Dios y he actuado desde las sombras. Y te estoy pidiendo que les eches un vistazo para que no metan la pata, nada más —explicó Chuck-Dios con paciencia —. Si ya no puedes más con ellos, me llamas y no te volveré a molestar.

Dean cogió aire, miró a las dos chicas. Ninguna parecía muy dispuesta a estar con ellos, pero la del pelo rizado moreno no tenía cara de querer desobedecer y la otra de pelo castaño estaba resoplando no muy de acuerdo pero no se había ido a ninguna parte.

— Está bien —aceptó Dean—. Veremos qué podemos hacer.

— Gracias, entonces os dejo —agradeció él—. Por cierto, no se podrán alejar de alguno de vosotros.

Dicho eso, desapareció.

— Genial. Sencillamente genial. ¿Entonces tenemos que trabajar de niñeras? —preguntó Dean mirando a las chicas que estaban sentadas.

— A nosotros o, más bien, nosotras tampoco nos hace mucha gracia estar aquí —replicó la castaña.

— A ver, empecemos con algo sencillo. ¿Quién es quién? — preguntó señalando a cada una e ignorando su comentario.

— Ella es Miguel —señaló a la morena—. Aunque creía que era obvio por la cara de santa que tiene hasta ella y por la ropa que lleva.

— O sea, que tú eres Lucifer. Bueno, pues Sam si quieres te haces cargo de Miguel y yo de este idiota— dijo Dean señalando a Lucifer.

— De acuerdo. Ven, Miguel. Te diré lo que he... hemos estado averiguando sobre el Cielo —le hizo un gesto Sam para que le acompañase y Miguel (o su recipiente) le siguió.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación hasta que Sam cerró la puerta y Lucifer hizo una pequeña mueca.

— Vaya tensión —mencionó Lucifer. Dean alzó una ceja sin saber a qué se refería—. Me refería entre tu hermano y tú. Estáis enfadados.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación y la mirada asesina que le dirigió Dean confirmó a Lucifer su hipótesis.

— A ver, ¿dónde has metido la pata con Sam esta vez? —preguntó bastante interesado en el tema.

— Hice que un ángel le poseyera porque yo no estaba preparado para perderle, le mentí, el ángel me mintió... —farfulló Dean mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Mentiste a tu hermano de algo importante y no te cercioraste primero si ese ángel mentía o no? —Preguntó Lucifer frunciendo el ceño, que le había oído—. Además Dean, ¿no crees que tu hermano ya es lo suficientemente adulto como para decidir por sí mismo?

— Mira, no es asunto tuyo lo que haya pasado entre Sam y yo. Y sí, ya sé que es adulto pero yo no estaba preparado, ¿vale? —le dijo Dean bastante molesto.

— Vale, relájate Winchester —levantó las manos en señal de paz—. A ver, ¿qué has conseguido sobre Abaddon? Dime al menos que has avanzado algo.

— Encontré a Caín y me regaló un nuevo tatuaje con el que encontrar una espada con la que se podía matar a Abaddon.

— Ah, ¿así que Crowley te habló de mi amigo Caín? —hizo una mueca algo disgustado—. Bueno, al menos conseguiste algo de ese viaje. ¿Qué tal te cayó el retirado de Caín?

— Al menos me dio algo con lo que encontrar la "estupenda" espada —argumentó Dean—, pero es un idiota retirado y para ser tu amigo, no parecía que le gustases.

— Ya sé que no le caigo bien —se encogió de hombros Lucifer y suspiró—. Bueno, supongo entonces que tienes mi marca. ¡Qué bien, tengo a un Winchester! ¿Y dime, has encontrado la espada?

— No, yo no puedo buscarla en el agua pero Crowley creo que está en ello —explicó Dean—. Por lo visto Caín decidió tirarla al agua por una promesa.

— Me apuesto a que Crowley ni siquiera se ha puesto a buscar, ¿te importa si le llamo? —preguntó Lucifer con una sonrisa sardónica.

Antes de que Dean fuese a responder, vio de repente en una de las sillas restantes a Crowley que miró confundido la sala por unos segundos hasta que su vista se fijó en la chica que tenía enfrente.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —Soltó Crowley y luego se giró hacia Dean y frunció el ceño—. Winchester, ¿desde cuándo trabajas tú con tan gran asociado?

— Crowley, no me halagues ahora. Sé que no te gusto. Mi "adorado" padre nos sacó a Miguel y a mí para poner las cosas en su sitio hoy—dijo directamente Lucifer inclinándose hacia delante para mirarle—. Ahora dime, ¿cómo va esa búsqueda de la espada que le debes a Dean?

— Sinceramente, no he empezado —se inclinó hacia atrás—. He estado ocupado buscando demonios que siguieran temiéndome, gente que no estuviera de parte de Abaddon, enterándome de dónde estaba...

— Bueno, pues ahora céntrate en la espada y búscala —le cortó levantando la voz—. Y espero que no tardes demasiado o puede que no sea tan generoso. ¿Me has entendido Crowley?

Crowley asintió con la cabeza rápidamente al ver que se levantaba de forma amenazante.

— Entonces largo. Te quiero de vuelta aquí en cuanto la tengas.

Crowley desapareció y la chica que manejaba Lucifer se sentó.

— Vaya... estás hecho un dictador —comentó Dean—. Aunque no sé por qué has mandado a Crowley a por la espada. Tú debes de tener la tuya de arcángel.

— Pero mi espada la notará o la verá enseguida mientras que la otra no tan fácilmente. Pasa más desapercibida —sonrió—. A veces hay que jugar con el elemento sorpresa.

— Bueno, ¿pero cómo encontramos a Abaddon? No creo que vaya a ser fácil y además tenemos a Metatrón y Gadriel en el Cielo también.

— Soy Lucifer, puedo encontrar a Abaddon con solo pensarlo —dijo sin importancia—. Y Miguel y tu hermano se pueden hacer cargo del Cielo.

Dean fue a replicar pero Crowley apareció y decidió dejarlo a un lado. Él quería trabajar con Sam para así poder hacer las paces, a pesar que Sam no parecía querer e incluso sabiendo que Sam no habría hecho lo mismo y que eso le molestaba más que ninguna otra cosa. Pero quería arreglar las cosas con él.

— Aquí está la espada —tiró Crowley la espada hacia la mesa—. Y ahora dime Lucifer, ¿por qué no me has matado? Teniendo en cuenta que me hice rey del infierno y etcétera.

— Porque en este momento me servías para hacer el trabajo sucio y porque estoy pensando en ponerte un castigo peor que la muerte, ya veremos. De momento, nos ayudarás —explicó tranquilamente cogiendo la espada—. Vamos a ir de viaje hasta donde Abaddon se encuentra, nos esconderemos un poco, vosotros acabaréis con los demonios que estén vigilando y yo iré a por Abaddon. ¿Hecho?

Antes de que alguno pudiese responder, cogió a ambos del brazo y aparecieron en un edificio abandonado que parecía haber sido anteriormente una industria de metal o algo por un estilo.

— ¿Podrías al menos avisar cuando hagas eso? —replicó Dean en un susurro y observando la escena—. Ni siquiera he traído armas.

Lucifer chasqueó los dedos y Dean ya estaba equipado con varias armas.

— Ahora, ¿podrías estar callado durante unos minutos? Intento pensar —dijo este rodando los ojos algo molesto—. Vale, Crowley vete por la izquierda y entretén a los de ese lado y tú Winchester si no es mucho pedir —dijo con retintín y sorna—, encárgate de los de delante. Yo iré por detrás y sorprenderé a Abaddon. Si hay suerte, no habrá lucha.

— Sam, ahora que estamos solos, explícame dos cosas. La primera, ¿cómo llegó Metatrón al Cielo y cómo ha terminado esto así? Y la segunda, ¿qué pasa entre vosotros?

— Metatrón nos engañó y engañó a Cas diciendo que quería lo mejor para el Cielo y bajó a todos los ángeles —respondió Sam a la primera—. Respecto a lo otro, yo intenté cerrar el Infierno, terminé en coma, un ángel se le apareció a Dean... éste le engañó diciendo otro nombre cuando en realidad era Gadriel. El caso es que volvió a mentirme y yo estaba preparado para morir.

— ¡¿Estabas mal de la cabeza?! —gritó Miguel sorprendiendo a Sam por el hecho que le hubiese gritado y el hecho de que el grito era de una chica y en parte era divertido—. ¿Es que no sabes lo peligroso que es cerrar las puertas del Infierno? No cualquiera puede hacerlo Winchester. Si fuera fácil, créeme, ya lo habríamos hecho nosotros que para eso somos ángeles.

— Yo quería arreglar mis errores y con ello me estaba purificando. No me importaba si con ello moría —explicó Sam.

— Estabas mal de la cabeza, está claro —sacudió la cabeza Miguel—. Bueno, ¿has conseguido algo de Gadriel o Metatrón?

— Lo único que conseguimos y fue poco, fue algo de gracia que dejó Gadriel en mi cuerpo pero no era suficiente. Y sobre el hechizo de Metatrón, Crowley nos dijo que era irreversible.

— Todo se puede deshacer. ¿Tenéis alguna habitación vacía para torturas o algo así? —Preguntó Miguel—. Creo que puedo llamar a Gadriel. Después de todo, soy un arcángel.

— Sí, abajo. Ven, te lo enseñaré —fueron ambos hasta abajo y una vez allí, le enseñó el lugar donde anteriormente había estado Crowley—. Aunque bueno, solo hay símbolos para demonios.

— No pasa nada, podremos poner un círculo de aceite sagrado y luego arreglaré los daños —le quitó importancia Miguel—. Le haré llamar cuando tengamos todo listo.

Entre Sam y él, hicieron un círculo de aceite sagrado y Miguel pronunció unas palabras con las que invocó a Gadriel y una vez hecho, Sam encendió el mechero para crear un anillo de fuego.

— Miguel... —pronunció éste con miedo.

— Hola Gadriel.

A pesar de que el cerebro de Dean le había dicho de no confiar en el demonio con ese cuerpo de chica, al final había ido directo a matar a algunos demonios junto con Crowley. Total, tenía que desfogarse un momento de toda la frustración acumulada.

Dean oyó a Abaddon gritar a diestro y siniestro que fueran a por ellos y justo en ese momento, oyó un grito ahogado y se giró al mismo tiempo que el resto de demonios que estaban a su alrededor.

Lucifer había hecho su aparición y tenía la espada de Caín en el cuello de Abaddon. Ésta había retrocedido obviamente asustada y sorprendida.

— Me alegro de verte Abaddon. Voy a ser claro y preciso con esta "pequeña" situación que se ha formado: Vais a dejarme el poder a mí y ninguno os intentaréis hacer reyes cuando no lo sois. Tú Abaddon junto con Crowley vais a venir conmigo y ya decidiré que hacer con vosotros. Todo volverá a como estaba antes y punto —habló Lucifer alzando la voz—. ¿Todos me habéis entendido?

Todos asintieron y como nadie se opuso, Lucifer decidió mandarles de vuelta al Infierno exceptuando a Abaddon y Crowley que les agarró de la camiseta y cogiendo a Dean, desaparecieron.

— ¡Tú estabas encerrado! ¡Me lo dijo Metatrón! —le reprochó.

— Dios me sacó para arreglar esto. Ahora dime Gadriel, ¿dónde está Metatrón y cómo arreglamos el hechizo?

— Que yo sepa está en el Cielo —respondió mirando a todos lados—. Y sobre el hechizo me parece que nadie excepto Dios puede arreglarlo. O eso fueron las palabras exactas que me dijo. Suéltame, no dejes que me torturen.

— Te torturarán si no haces bajar a Metatrón hasta aquí y consigas engañarle o lo que quieras para que esté aquí. ¿Lo has entendido?

— S-sí, haré lo que tú digas —tartamudeó Gadriel.

— Bien, intenta que baje aquí lo antes posible —ordenó Miguel apagando el fuego.

Gadriel asintió ante eso y desapareció.

— Creo que has conseguido asustarle —mencionó Sam—. ¿Crees que volverá?

— Lo hará, créeme.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero después de media hora Gadriel apareció sujetando del cuello de la camisa a Metatrón y lo puso delante de Miguel. Éste le encerró en un círculo de fuego de aceite sagrado. Sam iba a ser el primero en preguntar si había otra manera de deshacer ese hechizo pero oyeron voces arriba y se interrumpió.

— Voy a ver si les ha ido bien —dijo Sam—. Si quieres, pregúntale tú mientras.

Sam subió y les preguntó qué tal les había ido. Como respuesta, Dean señaló a Lucifer que tenía a los dos demonios sujetos. Sam asintió y les explicó lo que había hecho Miguel así que bajaron junto con él para oír en ese momento que Miguel estaba amenazando a Metatrón para que le dijera como arreglarlo.

— ¡Necesitáis que nazca un Nefilim! —Gritó al final—. ¿Contento?

Justo en ese momento apareció Dios, asintió con la cabeza a los arcángeles y sin decir más cogió a los dos ángeles y a los dos demonios desapareciendo.

— ¿Y ahora? —dijo Dean intentando ignorar el hecho.

— Alguno de nosotros dos tiene que ser mamá y uno de vosotros, el papá —resopló Lucifer

— ¿Lo echamos a suertes? —propuso Miguel.

Sam y Dean no querían tener nada con ellos, pero como dijeron que no podrían pedírselo a otros, no les quedaba a otra y lo echaron a suertes. Los nombres que salieron fueron Sam y Lucifer. Al saberlo, Sam parecía tener intenciones suicidas y el otro se encogió de hombros rodando los ojos.

— No te quejes, que la que tiene que cargar con el peso soy yo —le dijo.

Sam suspiró y ya que se acercaba la noche, subieron arriba. Una vez ahí, Dean acompañó a Miguel a una habitación mientras que Sam casi arrastró a Lucifer a su habitación. Cuando llegaron, cerró la puerta con fuerza.

— No hace falta romper la puerta —mencionó Lucifer.

— Cállate y métete en la maldita cama —pidió Sam mirándole de reojo —. Y terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

Lucifer suspiró pero se fue desabrochando la ropa dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de la chica. Una vez hecho se tumbó en la cama y observó cómo Sam se desnudaba ante él.

Que su padre permitiese eso, se le escapaba y le frustraba un montón pero las ganas de hacerse con el cuerpo de Sam se le antojaban bastante tentadoras. Sam se juntó con él aunque con dudas.

— No quiero ningún comentario después —le advirtió.

Lucifer hizo un gesto inocente y Sam se acercó más a él hasta que le besó suavemente. La situación llegó a niveles insospechados y la pasión aumentó hasta que ambos acabaron agotados.

_11 meses después..._

Después de haber estado un buen rato buscándole, por fin le encontró en la cocina sentado en una silla y con un zumo en una mano.

— Lucifer, ¿dónde está Eileen? —preguntó Sam en cuanto le vio.

— Miguel está en el baño con ella —respondió sonriendo—. No te preocupes, estará bien —añadió sabiendo que Sam se preocupaba demasiado por ella.

— Solo me preocupo por ella. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Gadriel, Metatrón y tus demonios? ¿Y las puertas del Cielo entonces se abrieron?

— Mi padre tiene a los cuatro encarcelados en una parte del infierno y sí Sam, ya lo dijimos. Todo volverá a la normalidad o al menos, a como todo estaba antes.

— ¿Pelearéis Miguel y tú, entonces? —Dijo de repente Dean entrando por la puerta—. Porque si es así, os meteré en la tostadora.

— Me parece que con esto de haber colaborado, hemos hecho más o menos las paces. Y me parece que está muy encariñado con mi hija, no creo que quiera que se quede sin padre.

— La niña no lo notará mucho —dijo Dean en broma—, pero me alegra saber que habéis hecho las paces.

— ¿Y vosotros? ¿Ya se os ha pasado?

— Supongo que igual, más o menos. Y no voy a quedar a mi sobrina sin padre — alegó Dean—. Aunque es raro pensar que es hija tuya y que es Nefilim.

— ¿Verdad? Para mí es adorable y hasta Miguel la tiene aprecio — comentó con una pequeña risa—. Y hablando de él, voy a ver qué tal van. No quiero que agobie a mi hija.

Lucifer se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al baño donde encontró a Miguel ya vistiéndola. Como ya habían terminado, Lucifer la cogió con cuidado y se la llevó consigo seguido por su hermano para llevarla hacia la cocina donde también se encontraban los Winchester. Lucifer se sentó al lado de Sam y Dean se dispuso a coger unas cervezas para celebrar la pequeña victoria

A todos ellos les resultaba raro que ellos cuatro hubiesen acabado de esa forma y que sobre todo hubiesen tenido el permiso de Dios. Pero, ¿quién sabe? Al fin y al cabo, Dios sabía más que el resto y siempre, aunque no lo supieran, había ayudado a que terminase en un final feliz. O al menos casi, porque nunca hay un final perfecto. Y los cuatro lo sabían.

**Nota de Autora: Espero que os haya gustado. Para que sepáis una cosa, ¡la pareja la eché realmente a suertes! ¡Y el sexo del bebé también! Cogí dos bolsas distintas y metí los nombres de Dean y Sam por un lado y los de los otros dos por otro y salió eso (Ríe). Y con el bebé en una bolsa puse los dos sexos y salió niña. La verdad pensé que me costaría más no pasarme (seré sincera, corté unas cuantas frases que podían sobrar), pero me quedó bastante bien y sin estar justa. Y bueno, por último creo que se nota bastante que me centro más en Dean y Lucifer y es que sinceramente no conseguía decidirme entre uno y otro, aunque luego al final me centro más en Lucifer pero eso ha sido gracias a lo de hacer un nefilim. En fin, que espero que os haya gustado, hayáis disfrutado, y me dejéis reviews. **

**Atte.: G. Evans. **


End file.
